


Hobbie's Choice

by Wisky0913



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisky0913/pseuds/Wisky0913
Summary: Short Story on Derek 'Hobbie' Klivian during the Empire strikes back
Kudos: 3





	Hobbie's Choice

‘Hobbie… I’ve been hit!’ Commander Skywalker yelled over the comm.   
Never in his life did Derek Klivian (better known as Hobbie to his friends and squadron mates) think that he would see Luke Skywalker get shot down. Luke was the Hero of Yavin, one of the best pilots in the rebellion and had the force on his side just like two other Jedi he had met during his early days of the rebellion. All he could do was watch in shock as Luke’s speeder with smoke bellowing out from both engines went crashing into the snow sliding to a stop a few meters from an oncoming imperial walker.   
‘Did the commander make it out ok?!’ his gunner Kesin Ommis asked with an urgent but concerned tone.  
Hobbie circled around after clearing the oncoming walkers and was relieved to see Luke push the hatch of his speeder open and quickly move out of the way of the oncoming Imperial walker, but his heart sank when he realized Dak was truly gone as the speeder was crushed under the foot of the walker. While Dak may have been a young member of the squadron he was still a member and he would be missed. Pulling around in his speeder, he called out to Luke over the comm.  
‘Glad to see you’re alright sir!’   
‘Glad to see you’re still in the air!’ Luke responded, ‘Go and help Rogue eleven, after Rogue Six went down they are going to need some help protecting the power generators!’  
Hobbie acknowledged and swung his damaged, but still flyable speeder around to head to the power generators. As he flew towards them he quickly assessed the damage he had taken. There was smoke trailing from his left engine, sparks flying from a control panel on his right side and he only had one operational laser cannon after losing the other to a laser blast shortly after the battle began.   
As he passed in front of another two imperial walkers he took a shot to his aft section causing smoke to begin trailing from his right engine along with his already smoking left. As the blast hit he could hear and feel Kesin’s head slam face first against the control panel for the tow cable.  
‘Kesin… Are you still with me back there?’ Hobbie asked, looking behind him to his gunner.  
‘I’m alright, but I gashed my forehead and broke my nose, in addition to shattering my blast shield.’ Kesin responded a little dazed from the hit with blood dripping down from his forehead and splattered across the remains of the blast shield of his helmet.   
‘Just hang on! We’re almost to the generators! Do what you can about that tow cable, we are going to need it, I see a walker there now!’ Hobbie said as he adjusted his comm to get in contact with Rogue Eleven. Those generators were crucial to the evacuation here on Hoth, they couldn’t let them be destroyed. From his experience flying with Wedge and other pilots he knew that coordination was the best when planning an assault.   
‘Rogue eleven, this is Rogue Four do you copy?’ Hobbie asked over the comm. When he didn’t receive a response he readjusted his comm channel. Rogue Eleven was one of the more hotheaded members of the squadron always acting before thinking, but their talent behind the controls was something that Hobbie could never question. Though in the heat of the battle, Hobbie was hoping that Rogue Eleven hadn’t gone and done something rather rash, but what he saw next was something even Hobbie wasn’t expecting.   
As Hobbie neared the generators he saw rebel troops retreating back towards the base and then watched in horror as Rogue eleven flew straight at the walker. The walker angled its head to meet the speeder and unleashed a barrage of lasers sending speeder spinning out of control before finally exploding in a fireball as it impacted with the ground. Rogue Eleven was gone and there was no way to bring either pilots back. The walker then angled its head toward the power generators and unleashed a volley of lasers destroying them in an instant.   
The bright light that accompanied the destruction of the generators nearly blinded him as he approached the walker, pulling to the left while staying clear of the walkers firing range. He looked out the left side of his cockpit and saw rebel ground troops retreating towards the base under fire from three walkers much like the ones on the ground underneath him. Hobbie turned back to the walker that had destroyed the generators, he knew what he had to do.  
‘Kesin, we’re making a run on that walker, we’re going to need that cable if we are going to pull this off. Are you up for it?’ Hobbie asked not wanting to speak for his gunner.  
‘To quote Dak’s statement from the hangar, I feel like I can take on the whole empire myself! We’ll have to find another way though, the cable is scrapped, so let’s make the end memorable!’  
Banking his speeder hard to the right towards the walker Hobbie felt and heard two loud pops as both his engines burst into bright orange and red flames. As the heat began grow he figured out how to take out the walker, they would have to go straight for the cockpit. Adjusting his angle and setting speed to max he barreled towards the walker.   
He thought back to his days at Skystrike with Wedge, his days with phoenix squadron and the formation of Rogue squadron and he realized that what he was about to do was one of the biggest decisions he would ever make. He thought about the lives he would save with his sacrifice, the troops on the ground, the remaining transports waiting to take off, rebel command, Wedge who he had hoped made it to safety and Commander Skywalker the Hero of the Rebellion who might just save the whole galaxy.  
Hobbie adjusted his comm once more, this time adjusting to an open frequency that he hoped all remaining pilots especially Wedge would hear.   
‘Looks like you’ll outlast me Wedge, and thank you.’ Hobbie said calmly as his speeder slammed into the cockpit of the imperial walker stopping its advance. He didn’t want to go out like a legend all he wanted was to save his friends.


End file.
